


At a loss

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS can read the Doctor better than he would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a loss

He hadn't bothered to set coordinates.  There was no where, no when he wanted to go.  The ship's humm deepened accusatorily. 

"Yes, all right," he murmured.  It was a lie; they both knew it. The humm settled back.  "But I can't-"

The TARDIS growled at him.

No... only-- no. "There's too much," he shook his head sadly,  "Too much."

Lights blazed abruptly.  The Doctor threw an arm across his eyes.  The lights dimmed back slowly. He stared sternly at the ceiling, exhaled.

"You're right, you know."

The TARDIS glowed smugly.

"Don't you take that tone with me," he admonished... smiling slightly.


End file.
